Every Anime I love Trapped inside Mansion for a Ye
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: All my favorite animesmanga are locked inside a mansion with no way out. How will everybody insure their sanity living with all these people, or animals in some cases? RR
1. Default Chapter

**Every Anime I love Trapped inside Mansion for a Year or More**

**Blue Kitsune**: Hi everybody! I know people are asking me to update some of my stories but that takes more than I bargain with damn Writer's blocks. (&#&(#)!&#) Anyways allow me to introduce my new story to everyone. I know titles lame but I'll think of a new one soon. Promise. Well anyways lets begin!

_Characters from Animes and Mangas invited, listed in ordered alphabet:_

Ayashi No Ceres:

Aya and Aki Mikage (Ceres inside Aya counts, those with spirits possession body counts as one person)

Tooya

Yuuhi and Suzumi Aogiri

Oda Kyuu (AKA - Oba Q)

Chidori Kuruma

* * *

Fruit Basket:

Tohru Honda

Kyo Sohma

Yuki Sohma

Shigure Sohma (Must have the dog in, cause it wouldn't be one without Shigure funny 'humor')

Kagura Sohma (Though I wish I didn't invite her, gag!)

Momiji Sohma

Hatori Sohma

Hatsuharu Sohma or Haru for short (I swear that names too long for me!)

Ayame Sohma

Kisa Sohma

Hiro Sohma

Ritsu Sohma

Akito Sohma (Not really sure if I want him to come ((Shudders))!)

And of courses Tohru's best friends: Hanajima Saki and Outani Arisa (Hana and Ou!)

* * *

Inu Yasha:

Inu Yasha

Kagome

Myoga

Kikyo (Don't want to but will BASH her in here!)

Sango

Kirara

Miroku

Shippo

Sesshoumaru

Rin

Jaken

Naruka (Don't blame me if his names wrong!)

Kouga

Kagura

Kanna

* * *

Kill Me, Kiss Me: (Read the manga if you don't know!)

Tae and Jung-woo Yeon Im

Ga-woon Kim

Kun Kang

Que-Min Ghun

Ghoon-hahm Che

* * *

Naruto:

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Kakashi (This guy doesn't have a last name does he? Can't remember)

And other people too, (can't put...down...too...many names!)

* * *

Petshop of Horrors:

Count D (Duh! Where wouldn't he be!)

Leon Orcot

Christopher Orcot

T-Chan (Love him! Squeal!)

Kanan, Junrei, and Shuko (Three-headed dragon, If you haven't heard of her, read the manga, Vol. 6!)

Q-chan (Gotta love the bat)

And the rest of his pets, (Can't leave home without them!)

* * *

Rurouni Kenshin:

Kenshin Himura

Kaoru kamiya

Yahiko Myojin

Sanosuke Sagara

Megumi Takani

Saito Hajime

Aoshi Shinomori

Misao Machimaki

* * *

Trigun:

Vash the Stampede

Meryl Stryfe

Mille Thompson

Nicholas Wolfwood

Legato Bluesummers (Can't without him! He's hot like Kaiba)

Millions Knives

The Gung-Ho-Guns (Which includes:

Monev the Gale,

Dominique the Cyclops,

Hoppered the Gauntlet,

Zazie the Beast,

Mine the E. G. Mine,

Leon of the Puppetmaster,

Gray the Ninelives,

Caine the Longshot,

Rai-Dei the Blade,

Chapel the Evergreen,

and Midvalley the Hornfreak) ((WHEW! That many.))

* * *

Witch Hunter Robin:

Robin Sena

Amon

(That's like about who I want, 'side never watched the whole series or catch up with names)

* * *

Wolf Rain:

Kiba

Freya

Hige

Blue

Toboe

Tsume

* * *

Yu-gi-oh:

Yugi and Yami Moto

Ryou and Bakura (Never heard their last names although in some cases it 'Bakura's I hear for Ryou, whatever vv;)

Malik and Marik Ishtar

Isis Ishtar (Don't her real name too sure!)

Joey and Serenity Wheeler

Tristan Taylor

Mai Valentine

Duke Delvin

Tea Gardener

Kaiba, Seto (people beside Mokuba and Noah can call him Kaiba)

Mokuba Kaiba

Noah Kaiba (maybe invite though he'll have to be program somewhere)

Pegasus (just for laughs people)

* * *

Yu Yu Hakusho:

Yusuke Urameshi

Kazuma Kuwabara

Kurama a.k.a. Shuiichi Minamino (call him just Kurama)

Hiei

Boton

* * *

And anyone else I plan to invite. All shall meet at this large huge expensive mansion where they will be locked in for a complete year!

Or longer if anyone feels obliged.

The place shall have roomies, lots of spaces, any requirements, etc shall be obtain for their likings. The mansion shall have 1 million rooms! Provides with TVs, Internet access, blah blah.

There'll be a gym with an in door pool, a large safari jungle, anything else I could come up with, etc. etc. blah blah! There shall be plenty of things for them to do so whilst they do not grow bored.

**_Please enjoy your stay…for it may be the last!_**

**_Kidding just kidding!_**

**_Read and review!_**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A gang of misfits was locked inside a van, knocked unconscious. Some were waking up while others were still out cold for the count.

'Where am I? What exactly happened?' That was the question going through everyone's head. If only they knew (Hehe!)

Apparently they couldn't remember what just happened before they felt a cloth pressed to their mouths and that was it.

Out like a light. Down for the count, not going anywhere just fall baby and wake up in the middle of a dark god who knew places with so little space crowded in some moving vehicle.

While some were trying to unlock themselves from whatever contraption that held them, which seem to deal with a lot of ropes, chains, locks, codes, you name it while their hands and feet were locked and only they had to use their mouths to do it. Suddenly the van stopped and everybody slide over.

"Ow hey watch it you bastard, that was my foot!" A sudden kick was hit in somebody stomach, the person groan and then said, "My stomach!" And then trying to see within the shadows hit another person who cried, "What the Hell was that your hand frisking up my ass!"

"Hey get your freakin face off me!" A blue light hit everybody and tossed them to the other side of the car and to another person who screamed and hit back.

Soon there were a lot of kicking and yelling, cursing profoundly and saying how much their asses were getting kicked before they suddenly were pour right out through the door, sliding in and landing in some unknown area like down a slide only with everyone falling on top of each other and rolling to different parts of the strange place.

"Yeooowwwwwwwww!" Everyone fell into a big pile and tumbled about due to their arms tied up and their legs bound. But they were not the only ones there.

A bunch had already arrived early and had cut through the ropes.

"It's good to be a half demon!" A guy with long silver hair and amber eyes and two dog ears said as he flexes his claws while a little boy that looked like it had a poofball on his butt helped a brunette girl, yelling at the dog-ear man for not helping him and the others out through their own bindings. The dog man, AKA Inu Yasha ignored the said shrimp puff and stared at the weird place they were at.

Where in the Seven Hells are we! He saw that it was some wide room, very wide indeed as it had plenty of ground to scatter many people he saw being untied or just still plain tied. Having the same befuddled confused look on their faces too.  
Hmm, think puppy think really hard on what happened. It was time for a major flashback folks!

* * *

Flashback: 

_"Kagome, this is a matter of life and death I'm asking you, so please think about it!" _

_Miroku said pleading on his hands and knees, trailing behind the two girls as they walked along the grass trail with Inu Yasha and the fox boy in front. _

_Kagome, the brunette with the arrows, rolled her eyes and turned to glare at him. _

"_For the last time, no I will not sleep with you! I bet you are just trying to do reverse psychology on Sango so to have her come to you!"_

"_Reverse psycho-whatis? But half of what you say is true, so Sango, how about it, will you consider it instead?" Giving a puppy eye look towards her. _

_Oh no not the puppy face, anything but the puppy face! Must ignore puppy face, must ignore cute way Miroku's lip putters out and his eyes all watering and AHHHHH! _

_Sango pulled her big old ass boomerang and hit Miroku over the head, repeatingly!_

_Ouch, Miroku was going to be certainly in a world of pain for the next few weeks. _

_Inu Yasha and Kagome watched this scene while backing away slowly watching the demon slayer pound Miroku harder into the ground. It was almost seeing a version of themselves, only Kagome never went that far to hitting that hard to nearly leave a big enough carter to head to China or wherever._

"_Maybe we should get going…" Inu Yasha agreed as both walked silently to the well. Just as Kagome was putting her legs into the well, Inu Yasha grabbed her arm and said wait! Kagome turned and looked. "Inu Yasha…" She said, Inu Yasha swallowed then lowered his face close to her, nearly coming close to her face. Her lips inching to his._

_So close, so close! Chibi-Inu Yashas were dancing on top his head as well as chibi Kagomes dance the square dance with each other, crying with joy._

_This is it! The moment everyone who ever watched the anime series but always has to see them being freakin' stupid and not admit but no Inu Yasha had to kiss that stupid dead bitch Kikyo whose dead and can't get on with her life! _

_Hah in your face Kikyo! And in your Sesshoumaru you cute fluffy boy you!_

_Inu Yasha and Kagome's breath were so close to touch, so close to feel the wet moisture to just touch, so close to…._

_VRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
_

_What the Hell! And then everything went dark in the last seconds for everyone within a whatever area reach as it sucked all the characters in and took them to god knows where._

End flashback

* * *

"Dang and I had been so close! Then some stupid weird monster starts sucking us in and then we landed here! When I get my hands on that thing I'm going to make it wish it never ruin my perfect moment! BWAHHHAHAHH!" Crossing his arms for no reason but for to add effect to the evil laughter coming from his mouth. 

"BWHHAAHHHHAAAA!"

"Oh save your breath, you're going to have to wait in line with everyone else if you want to get your hands on the person too! That was no monster, sounds like you got sucked inside a vacuum and judging from the way you got dust all over yourself I definitely say that!"

Inu Yasha turned to scowl at some little girl with pink hair who looked like she had gone through the same things as they did. So were the rest of her comrades as a blonde hair boy with whisker cheeks and outrageous orange clothes was still tied up and last, shouting for somebody to untie him!

"Help somebody, get these snakes off me, they're alive I tell you, alive!" A brunette boy sitting next to the estranged blonde went and bonked him on the head and untied the one-knot that unlocked him.

"Dobe, these are ropes, not snakes, ropes! See." He holds one rope to the blonde's face and before anyone knew it, they heard a scream and the blond running as far from the boy holding the snake. "Snake, snake, it's coming after me ahhhhh!"

Inu Yasha and the little pink haired girl and the rest of the people who watched the said blonde sweatdropped that lasted for about two seconds before going back to what they were doing before, which seem to be absolutely nothing. Inu Yasha noticed more people here, like one group had a girl sitting with a bunch of animals, muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over to them.

A man and woman, or at least he thought was a woman wearing a kimono, arguing together as a little kid was checking how all the animals in their group were doing.

Then a bunch of samurai looking people with a woman yelling a boy who called her an ugly raccoon.

A bunch of boys who were yelling while two Inu Yasha sense were demons.

Another samurai clan guy with orange hair with a short black hair woman, arguing while some weird lion doll was clutching onto the girl's ahem chest.

Then a tall blond broom head guy was being mauled over the head by this small woman while a bunch of other people watched. And was Inu Yasha just imaging things or was one of them with blue hair.

He then turned to the latest set of new people who just dropped in to join their little get together.

"Oh, my aching back!" Joey Wheeler complain as Tristan and Duke landed right on top of him. "You guys are seriously overweight!" He said as they rolled off him and sat up straight in his position

"Look who's talking muttface!" Joey turn to glare to glare at him. He saw Kaiba was still tied up only he was then laughing his head off.

"What's so funny now!"

"Look-look in your lap!" Kaiba laughed between outbursts. Joey did and he saw a silvery haired person there and then he started shrieking and pushing that person away with his feet.

"Get off me gay-hole!" He then tried to stand but then was tumbling backwards and twisted and landed in something soft.

Very soft. Very big and very soft…

Mai had been out cold for a time being before she felt something squished inside her chest and then noticed Yugi's, Tea's, Tristan's, well everyone she knew in their group pale faces looking at her.

She looked down and then just like her friend's her face drained of all color but letting out a scream to make everyone stop in motion and almost make the chandeliers fall in the place.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!JJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Oh shit…. Joey tried pulling away quickly but Mai Valentine had put her legs into his stomach and then pushed him as far away from her as possible and let him hit the next person. In almost the same place but with bigger and more softer cushions than Mai's.

That person happen to be Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Kohona with the biggest set of knockers you ever seen in the series of any anime. And she did not like where he ended up.

"ACCCCCCCCKKKK ANOTHER HENTAI!" Her voice as loud as Mai's and she knocked Joey farther, almost with super inhuman, steroid, Olympic strength towards the young girl, Tohru Honda who was looking away waiting for the Sohmas to change back.

Instead of landing in ahem well soft spot, he landed right on her lap and she was blushing like a tomato. Only thing is that one of the animals saw this, an orange cat and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Hey get your freakin' head off Tohru's lap right now!" And before Joey could get over hearing a cat talk the first time, which was duh since he was from a different anime/manga where there were no talking cats, just items with spirits that took over a body and jazz. The cat jumped on Joey's face and attached his claws within his head.

"Ky-Kyo-kun!" But the cat was too busy swiping every part of Joey, shredding clothes, face, you name it, even in the back, cutting the rope binding his hands.

"Yes!" He then grabbed with his now free hands and tossed the cat towards the girl like a football, not caring where it hit. Well it landed on Tohru all right, knocking her in the head, same with Kyo, knocking both of them out and on the ground, with the little swirlies in their eyes. He started hopping away, trying to untie his bind feet unaware that he heading directly towards the Gung-Ho-Guns and hit right in the back of Legato Bluesummer. Legato turned to stare at him coldly as the teen finally freed his legs and looked back up.

You would have though he was Kaiba, dressed in the trenchcoat and the way he scowled and stuff. Except the blue hair, how could anyone not know the different? Only someone with a very low IQ would not.

"Ok is it my head being screwed enough of am I seeing another Kaiba?"

I stand corrected…

The Kaiba look-alike smirked and said, "I think you need to have your head examine little pup."

"Little pup why I oughta…arf arf!" He was now barking and then falling on his hands and knees barking like a dog.

"Arf arf!" He looked at his butt, imaging a tail and started going around in circles. Everyone watched this before they sweatdropped.

Kiba and other members of wolf rain looked over at him. Kiba shook his head, "What a weird guy." He said as he started scratching himself behind the ears with his foot.


End file.
